Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an electronic assembly, and in particular, to a border narrowing electronic assembly and an assembling method corresponding thereto.
Description of Related Art
Since handheld touch devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, etc., have advantages of multiple functions and convenience to carry, etc., this type of handheld devices becomes more and more popular to consumers. The handheld touch devices are usually equipped with a display module to display an image, and equipped with a transparent cover on the display module. A touch module is disposed between the display module and the transparent cover, and may be equipped with a display panel to display an image for users to input commands via a touch mode.
The display module may be adhered to the central of the transparent cover through an optical clear adhesive (OCA) layer, and the periphery of the transparent cover are adhered to the border carrying part of the frame through the double-sided adhesive tape. However, due to the limitation of the cutting process, the minimum width of the double-sided adhesive tape is 0.8 mm, and the alignment tolerance of the double-sided adhesive tape is 0.2 mm, such that the border carrying part of the frame must have 1 mm width, which is not conducive to the border narrowing.